Clash of the M's
by detectivecaz
Summary: Craig Bond and co have found the Brosnan Bond movies. Thinking they are just movies they disregard them. However, when Q decides to watch one of the Brosnan movies on a new gadget, he is in for a shock when Brosnan Bond and M are transported to his world. When M comes face to face with her counterpart, their troubles are about to begin, as MI6 only has room for one M.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** A little crazy fic idea that was sparked by a pic of Brosnan Bond's M vs Craig Bond's M, and thus this fic was born.

Possible spoilers for all of DenchM Bond movies.

Usual disclaimers apply :)

_Italics= thoughts_

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

M was in her office finishing off paper work on the latest damages that Bond had managed to create on his latest mission. M let out an annoyed sigh _'I swear Bond just does this to piss me off.'_

She looked at the clock she had hanging on her office wall, she let out another sigh and realised she had been doing paperwork for the last five hours. She glanced back down at the folder she had in her hand, and saw that once again Bond had not returned any of the gadgets to Q branch, holding back from punching something or rather someone. She picked up her pen and continued with the task. She was nearly done with the file she was on when her phone started to ring.

"Oh for gods sake!" she threw down her pen and picked up the phone.

"Hello." she said with much restraint as she could, so as not to shout at the person who decided to phone her at this unseemly hour.

"M….it's Q." M thought he sounded quite out of breath and she was praying it had nothing to do with 007 again.

"What is it Q?" He must have sensed that she was losing patience from the tone in her voice, so he hurried on as fast as he could.

"I need you to come down to Q branch, there's something here that I think you should see." He replied to her nervously.

"What an earth can possibly be so important that it can't wait till tomorrow?" M said finally losing her patience.

She had no time for Q's antics anymore than Bond's inability to complete a mission without raking up damages. All she wanted was to go home, have a relaxing bath, and a decent sleep.

Ever since her husband passed away she found herself staying later at the office, so she would not have to face the prospect of an empty house. She shook her head to clear away those thoughts, and noticed that Q had not replied to her question.

"Q, are you still there?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger. She could feel the start of a headache coming on. _'This is all I need.'_

"What? Yes, I'm still here. Look could you please just come down to Q branch it will be easier to explain." Q told her in a desperate tone.

M took a few deep breaths to keep her anger in check.

"Fine, and Q it had bloody well better be important." Q did not get a chance to reply as M threw down the receiver cutting him off.

She got up from behind her desk and started to make her way down to Q Branch. When she finally made it to her destination, she saw that she was not the only one that been summoned.

M walked towards where Bond and Q were standing. They both turned around when they heard her approach.

"What the bloody hell is this all about?" M looked straight at Q demanding an explanation.

"And what an earth are you doing here Bond?"

"Ah that would my doing Ma'm."

M turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

"Do you remember a while back we found those movies, that seemed to focus on our job, and the characters were similar to all of us?"

M closed her eyes, how could she forget those bloody movies. Who ever made them ought to have been shot. Especially that last one, she had seen better special effects in children's drawings.

"I vaguely recall them, if they have gone missing, good riddance."

Bond gave her a smirk "Come on M, they weren't all that bad. Besides, your counterpart was enthralling, when she walked over from the window and bent over to get the bourbon and glasses, her arse looked amazing, I would be her sexist misogynist dinosaur any day."

"Oh really, well maybe you should go and work for her then Bond! See how she copes with bloody two of you!"

"Are you jealous?" Bond raised an eyebrow at her outburst.

"Why would I be jealous?" Her voice went higher than normal at that accusation. If he wanted to ogle some downgraded version of her, he was welcome too.

"I think you are." He leaned closer to her, so Q would not hear what he was saying.

"Don't worry M, I still think your arse and legs look amazing, as well as your… other assets." He leaned back and looked to her chest with a smirk.

She could smell his cologne and she lost where she was for a few moments, it was only when he pulled back did she finally register what he had said.

"Bond if you ever speak to me like that again I will have you shot and sacked for sexual harassment! Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." He told her still looking at her chest.

"That means taking your bloody eyes off my chest!"

Q stood there uncomfortable with the exchange between them both. He often wondered if there was more between those two. He would never ask if he valued his life. Not that would matter when she finds out what was waiting in the next room.

M turned to Q, noticing how uncomfortable he was looking.

"Show us what you brought us here for Q so we can all go home!"

Q sighed; _'she was not going to like this'_. He nodded and motioned the two of them to follow him.

They made their way through the doors, only for Bond and M to come to face to face with the very people they were just discussing.

"What the hell?" Bond exclaimed looking at the alternate version him.

M ignored Bond's outburst, and continued to stare at the carbon copy of herself.

"Q you had better have a bloody good explanation for all of this!"

**An hour earlier, parallel world**

"You can't be serious in watching this movie again 007? We both know the only reason you watch it is so you can look at that Vesper woman!"

"There is that, and the fact that the onscreen you wears low cut blouses, that show of her cleavage. Then there was that outfit she wears in the Bahamas', which shows off her curves nicely."

"It's unprofessional if you ask me; I would never wear blouses or outfits like that!"

She turned to the man beside her and noticed he was not listening. She looked to the screen and noticed that the other version of her was walking out of parliament cleavage bouncing as she walked.

"Would you stop looking at her like that? It's unnerving," She folded her arms over her chest, she felt as if it were her he was looking at. She guessed in a weird way it was.

Once the scene was finished, he turned back to her. "You can't talk, I see the way you check out the other Bond when he comes out the water with nothing but those blue swim trunks."

"I do not, I am merely checking to see if he is up to standard for the job at hand." She told him indignant of what he was saying.

"Keep telling yourself that M."

M let out a huff and turned back to the screen. She wasn't keen on these movies, they made her look like she had more than a working relationship with Bond and vice versa, if that corridor scene in the second movie was anything to go by, she swore she could have cut the sexual tension with a knife.

The thought of her and Bond in a relationship did not sit well with her, it made her feel uncomfortable probably due to the fact that she was a mother and had a husband of her own. This other M did not appear to have any children and her husband disappeared after the first movie. She assumed he had died. Still the idea of her and Bond in a relationship was laughable to say the least.

The both continued to watch the movie in silence, with Bond moving closer to the screen whenever a woman came on. M rolled her eyes _'typical man'_. That did not stop her from looking at the other Bond's chest when he came out the water. _'He does have a nice body on him'._ Her eyes went further down to the front of his trunks. _'Bet he is big as well.' _She bit her lip, while staring. '_They don't call me the evil queen of numbers for nothing'._

She came out from her thoughts when she saw smoke coming from the screen.

"007, what have you done?"

"For once this isn't my doing." He got up and walked over to the screen, M following closely behind.

The smoke started to become thicker. Bond grabbed M's arm and started to push her back, trying to get them both far away as possible. They started to cough as they found it harder to breathe. The screen started to emit a loud noise, which caused Bond to turn around to see what was happening. Through the smoke, he saw sparks and he knew it was going to blow.

Not wasting any time, he pulled M close and pushed them both to the ground, with her underneath him so he could shield her from the blast. A few seconds later, there was a loud bang as the screen exploded, causing the glass to fly in all directions. As soon as it happened, it was gone.

Bond was confused. He looked up and noticed they were not in M's office, but instead in a large white room with computers.

"Are you alright?"

"I would be better if you could get off me 007!"

He cautiously got up, and then helped M from the floor.

"Where the hell are we?" She asked after dusting off her clothes.

"Oh shit."

They both turned to the sound of the voice and noticed a young man in his late twenty's with glasses and black shaggy hair.

"Who are you? And where the hell are we?"

"I'm Q, and you're in MI6, Q branch to be exact."

"You must be joking! You're too young to be Q, and if this is Q branch where are all the gadgets?" Bond could not believe what he was hearing.

"We are not in the habit of leaving them out, for classified reasons. I better contact M and let her know the situation. She is going to kill me."

"Wait, did you say M? She's M," Bond pointed to the small woman beside him.

"I know that 007, I meant my M." Q told him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The other M step forward, "What do you mean your M? Where the hell are we?"

"Q branch like I said, except you don't exist, although I doubt that theory right now. I was watching a movie that had you both in it on a new gadget I was working on. I accidently spilt coffee over it, and that was when you two appeared."

M rubbed her temples to prevent a headache she could feel coming on, where as Bond did not seem fazed by what was happening, instead he was eager to see what the M here was like.

"I had best get this call over with; you two stay here and don't touch anything." He aimed the last part to Bond.

They watched him walk away before M turned to Bond.

"If he thinks we are just movie versions of the people here that means that the people in the movies we have are actually real in this place and time."

"So what are you saying? Q's movie player turned into a time machine that can transport people from different worlds?"

Bond had heard some crazy theories in his life as an agent but this one topped them all.

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

They both watched Q on the phone with 'his M', the call did not last long and if his face was anything to go by, they assumed he just got a bollocking.

"See some things haven't changed then." Bond sarcastically said turning to M.

She gave him a cold glare; if looks could kill, he would be a dead man.

"Both of you don't move."

They turned to look at him and watched as he walked away and out the door, leaving the two of them alone.

"Well this is brilliant, stuck in an alternate world. I can't think of a better way to spend the rest of my day!" M told him sarcastically while pacing around the room, looking at the various items that were there.

She stopped where she was and motioned Bond to her. Once he was next to her, they could hear voices outside the door. When the voices stopped, they took a step back as the door opened and in stepped Q. When he moved away, the two of them could not believe their eyes. There were differences between himself and the other Bond that just entered, but the two M's were identical.

The two of them looked as confused as they felt, it was only when the new M asked Q what had happened, they knew their troubles were just about to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Next chapter of this little fic for Saye0036 :) It took a different turn than what i was planning, and seemed to have developed a mind of its own lol.

Spoilers for Brosnan and Craig Bond movies. To make things less confusing the characters will be referred to as follows:

Brosnan Bond = 007

Craig Bond = Bond

Brosnan M = Barbara

Craig M = Olivia

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"Q you had better have a bloody good explanation for all of this!"

Q gulped, "Well, the thing is that I was watching one of the Bond movies on a new gadget that I was working on, and accidentally spilt my coffee over it. Next thing I know these two appear." He pointed to the alternate M and Bond.

"That's all well and good on how they got here, but how do we get them back!"

"That part I'm not too sure about yet." Q told her sheepishly with a shrug of the shoulders.

"Well use that brain of your and figure something out. The quicker they go back where they came from the better!" M snapped at him finally losing her patience at their current predicament.

"Meanwhile, the four of us will talk in my office; hopefully Q will have everything sorted in a few hours."

"Who the hell do you think you are talking too?" The other M asked her annoyed. "In case you seem to have forgotten, you're not the only head of MI6 here!"

"That may be the case, but you're in my building, therefore I'm in charge! Do I make myself clear?"

Both Bonds stood there watching the exchange in anticipation, waiting to see what would happen. They noticed as the other M took deep breaths trying to keep her anger in check. They knew she would have slapped the other woman for addressing her like that. Both of them watched as she gave a small nod of her head in acknowledgement. Although, she would agree for now they both knew, that there would be tensions between the two.

"Now that's settled, we can get a move on. Contact me if you come up with anything Q."

"Ma'm."

M turned and walked out of Q branch, the other three following behind her. They walked in silence, with just the clicking of both M's heels making a noise on the floor.

"What happened to the normal MI6 Headquarters?" 007 asked curiously looking around the white corridors.

"She probably got the original headquarters blown up." Barbara M told him with a sneer in her voice.

M stopped, and the others nearly walked into her. She turned around her blue eyes ice cold and gave the other M a look of distain.

"For your information, I didn't bloody blow up headquarters, we recently had a situation a few months back and these headquarters are better for dealing with it. Now, if you have finished with the false accusations can we make it to my office in peace?"

Not waiting for an answer, she turned on her hells and continued walking.

"Who does that bitch think she is?"

M turned to look at both Bonds when they did not answer her. She looked to them and followed their line of vision. She gave her Bond a smack on his arm, to which he turned to her.

"What were you saying?" 007 asked her confused.

"You would have known what I was saying if you took your eyes of my counterparts arse."

Still fuming she continued to walk in the same direction as the other M, before turning round to both Bonds.

"If you ever so much glance at my arse, or if I even feel your eyes on me, I will shoot both of you. Understood?"

Both Bonds gulped and nodded, they faced many terrorists in their lifetime respectively, but the anger and threats of one small woman put the fear of God in them.

They both looked round about them while she walked on. "Two M's are going to be the death of me."

"Maybe, but I say we enjoy it while we can." Bond gave his counterpart a smirk.

"My sentiment's exactly."

They managed to catch up with both M's just as they were about to enter Olivia's office.

"Take a seat." She told them while walking around to her desk and sat down on the chair behind it.

007 and Barbara looked around the office noting the different changes, which were not in her original one.

"Right, I don't think introductions are in order since we know who we each are."

"Well, it's easy to distinguish between myself and 007 M, but you two are a like. So we need to call you both something else rather than M."

"Really, and what have you two decided to call yourselves?" She asked them both sarcastically raising an eyebrow.

"He's 007, referring to the parallel Bond, and I'll just be known as Bond."

"Very well, that's you two settled then." M rolled her eyes.

"What about you two?" Bond indicated between the two lookalikes.

"For the last time Bond, I can't tell…"

"You can call be Barbara, it is my name after all."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Barbara." Bond took her hand in his and kissed the back of it.

M watched on behind her desk, her face like thunder, and with a hint of jealousy as her Bond kissed her counterparts hand. She noticed the other M's face go red at the cheeks. Was she blushing?"

She did not want to know when she had started referring Bond to as hers, but she needed to get that thinking out her head right now.

"For Christ sake, Why not just put your name in the tabloids so the whole world to see."

Barbara took her hand back from Bond's and turned to look at the woman behind the desk.

"I have no problem with agents knowing my name, as long as they can keep it to themselves and do not use it, its called trust. And frankly if you don't trust your agents who can you trust."

"Are you even listening to yourself? So, you trust all your agents with your name, yet one of your agents 006 if I recall correctly was a double agent. He could have told anyone, do you like putting yourself at risk?"

"He didn't tell anyone though did he? Even though he was a double agent, he kept that secret to himself. What do people hope to gain by knowing our name! Yes, our name is on our record, they can check it up, but the information they get will be inaccurate and false! So get off that righteous high horse of yours and just tell us your name!"

She could feel both Bond's eyes on her waiting to see what she would do. Bond himself already knew her name, having managed to have a look at her file. He gathered the information about her was false, but at least he knew her name.

"If you ever talk to me like that again, I will not be held responsible for my actions. If you desperately want to know, my name is Olivia, but if you even mutter my name outside of this room I will make you disappear so fast you won't know what's happened."

"That wasn't so bad now was it, Olivia." Barbara told her in a mocking tone.

"I quite like the name, very elegant for an elegant lady such as you." 007 said taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it, mimicking Bond's actions only a few seconds ago.

Bond sat there waiting for the slap his counterpart was about to get. When no slap came, he wanted to pull his other self away from her. She was his M, not some Bond wannabe's from another universe.

"I'm glad you think so 007, I see at least one Bond has some manners." She looked over to the Bond in question, who was sitting there with his hands gripping the arm rests, no doubt to stop him from punching his counterpart. She gave a smirk into herself _'consider this payback Bond.'_

Her hand was released and she cleared her throat to hide a laugh that she could feel about to break free.

"Now, that matter has been cleared up. We need to know what happened from your world that caused you to end up here."

"I'm not sure what happened. We were watching Casino Royale so 007 here could drool at you whenever you came on the screen."

"You're one to talk, eying up Bond when he comes out of the water in his trunks."

The Bond in question gave Barbara a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "So, you have a thing for eyeing up your agents?"

"I do not eye up my agents! I have a husband who I love dearly thank you very much."

"I'm not complaining, and there is no harm in looking. I am pretty hard to resist if I do say so myself" He gave her a wink.

"Don't flatter yourself Bond, your over sized ego is making me suffocate."

"There is one thing we agree on in that respect. Can we please continue with the reason as to what happened?"

Olivia was going to snap, she could not be bothered dealing with this mess, it was starting to give her a headache.

"We don't know what happened after that, the screen just started to smoke and the next thing we know is we are in your Q branch, with a younger version of Q. Then you both walked in. We did come to the theory that when Q spilt his coffee over his gadget it turned into a time machine that can transport people from different words, hence how we got here."

"Let's hope Q can find a way to reverse it." Olivia told them, rubbing her temples.

"You said there were movies of us too, so you know everything that has happened up until now?" Bond asked them questionably trying to make sense of this. In a way it made sense if they had movies based on their missions, they would have a copy of theirs.

"Yes, and I have to admit I would never wear such outfits as Olivia does it's unprofessional in my opinion."

Olivia stopped rubbing her temples and looked at her.

"Excuse me, what's wrong with my outfits? It's not like I wear skirts above the knee!"

"No, you just like to wear low cut blouses that when you walk 007 here hopes your breasts will pop out."

Olivia stood up with her hands on the desk looking down at her.

"How dare you! The way I want to dress is my opinion alone, and its called style something I don't think you have even heard of with the suits you wear."

"If it's any consolation, I actually like your outfits Olivia." 007 told her, looking at her chest seeing a hint of cleavage from her top.

Barbara turned to him "We all know you do, why don't you sleep with her already, she can add another Bond to her list."

"What did you just say? I have never slept with Bond, nor do I have any plan too!"

Barbara stood up too and looked straight at Olivia.

"Oh no, well the looks you give each other say otherwise, you could cut the sexual tension with a bloody knife. Especially, when Bond had the capture and kill order out on him, you were giving each other doe eyed looks for Christ sake."

"There is nothing going on between me and my agent! At least I do not use stupid one-liners before I send Bond on a mission _'remember: shadows stay in front or behind. Never on top.' _ I mean really, that's the best advice you could give him!"

"Better that than some doe eyed expression while saying_ 'I knew you where you'_ It was like watching a scene from a bloody romance movie."

"It was merely an acknowledgement that I knew he would trust his instincts. You are looking far too much into this! And speaking of doe eyes you gave them yourself before you sent Bond to Russia and told him to come back alive!"

The two Bonds watched the two women snipe at each other; it truly was a sight to see. Although the same in appearance, they handled themselves differently. Olivia was like fire; her temper easily ignited and needed an outlet. Where as Barbara was like ice, cold, calm and collected, but just as deadly.

"So, have you and Olivia slept together?"

"No, but I won't deny that I do have feelings for her."

"I can certainly understand why." 007 looked over to where Olivia was, still in her feud with her counterpart.

"What about you, any feelings for Barbara over there?"

"I care for her, but I don't have any romantic feelings towards her. I consider her a confidant someone who I can depend on."

"Olivia is the same in that respect; at least they have some similar personality, although I could be wrong about that."

Bond noticed Olivia had moved around from her desk so she was on the same side as Barbara. This could end badly, as much he would love to see two M's fighting each other he would rather they were in one piece.

"At least I didn't get myself kidnapped, by a deranged woman who had her father killed! Let us not forget he was the same man with who you studied law at Oxford. Is that what they call it in your world nowadays?"

"He was nothing more than an old friend, who needed my help. That was all there was!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

"You have got a nerve to stand there and criticise me getting kidnapped, when you were nearly shot by your own bodyguard! I mean really, you had no idea he was a double agent! Goodness knows why you picked him as your bodyguard in the first place. Fat lot of good protection he was, he couldn't even aim a gun to shoot you without it missing its target!"

"His security check came back clear every year, so I had no reason to be suspicious of him!"

Olivia folded her arms over her chest, leaning back against her desk, while Barbara was pacing around the room. It was then she noticed the china bulldog on Olivia's desk.

"What the hell is that? It's the most hideous thing I have ever laid eyes on."

"It always sits there, sight for sore eyes that's what that is."

"Shut up!" Both M's told Bond at the same time, he merely raised an eyebrow at them, trying to hold back a grin.

"What I have or don't have on my desk is no concern of yours! If I want you're opinion on interior decorating I will bloody ask for it!"

"I can tell you right now, that thing would never see the light of day in my office." She pointed at the dog with a look of disgust on her face.

"Good thing it isn't in your office then isn't it!"

The phone in Olivia's office started to ring; she silently prayed it was Q telling her that he found a way to send them back. 007 she did not mind, M on the other hand, she wanted to throttle. She picked up her phone after four rings.

"Hello? Q slow down, what has happened?"

Barbara and the two Bond's looked at her questionably.

"How the hell did that happen? Call in Tanner; get him to meet me in my office as soon as possible. The other matter will have to wait, this is more important. Focus on getting a location on that missing hard drive, we need to get it back, if the information stored on that hard drive made public; agent's lives will be on the line."

Olivia put down the phone. "Looks like you will be staying here a bit longer than necessary. A serious matter has come up that is more important."

"What exactly is on the hard drive?" 007 looked to her for an answer.

"Details of every undercover agent that are currently placed in terrorist organisations by NATO states."

"How could you have been so stupid to put details like that on a hard drive?"

"It's encrypted, decoding it will take them a while, which gives us some time to retrieve it!"

"So what do you need us to do?"

Olivia looked to 007 as if he had grown another head.

"What do you mean us? This has nothing to do with you both." She looked from him to Barbara.

"That may be, but two 00 agents are better than one. And M often tells me I'm the best she has." 007 looked straight at Barbara, who nodded her head.

"007 is right. Since we are here, we might as well make ourselves useful, no matter how much I question your decisions. Just don't expect me to get along with you."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Olivia turned to the two Bonds.

"Once Q has a location, I want you both to go after that hard drive and get it back by any means necessary, we can't afford to let this information be put in the hand of terrorists."

"Do we get gadgets to help us on this mission?"

"No. There is no time, so you are going to have to do it the old-fashioned way 007. I'm sure you can manage."

Her phone rang again and she quickly picked it up.

"Are you sure? They will be right down."

She put the receiver back down "Looks like you both will be going to Istanbul, your target is a man called Patrice, capture him and bring back that hard drive. The sooner we know who he is working for the less in the dark we will be. You both will go to Q branch, where Q will have weapons ready for you."

Both Bonds nodded in understanding, before 007 walked over to Barbara.

"Try not to cause too much damage when I'm gone will you." He told her with a trace of humour in his voice.

"What makes you think I will?"

"I'm not even going to answer that."

They turned to watch the interaction between Olivia and Bond, trying to make out what they were saying.

"Do try and come back in one piece won't you Bond, and try not cause too much damage."

"I can promise the first, but not the second request. My instincts are telling me there is something bigger going on here, than merely a stolen hard drive."

"There may be, but we will only know for definite when you bring in Patrice."

Bond nodded, and was about to make his way over to 007 when he felt her hand on his arm.

"Good luck."

He gave her a small smile, and when she let go of his arm he continued walking over to 007 so they could get this mission over with as quickly as possible.

Both M's turned to watch the two men leave the office and out of sight, before Barbara turned back to look at Olivia.

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait for Tanner, and then go from there." Olivia closed her eyes; her headache would not be leaving anytime soon. She opened her eyes, let out a curse, before reopening her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I just realised I'm going to have to explain to Tanner why there is two of me." She looked to Barbara, who only gave her a chuckle in response.

Olivia gave out a sigh, _"This keeps getting better and better"_ she thought to herself. She only hoped both Bond's were successful in their mission, because she did not want to think of the consequences if they failed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **Here we are my dears chapter 3 finally lol :) **

**Thank you to LadyDuchess82 for giving me a few ideas for this chapter to work and to Saye0036 for some ideas for further chapters ;) **

**Also, thank you to you both, as well as Liz1967 and Fairytales1981 for the support and to others who have taken the time to read, i really appreciate it :)**

**Same spoilers apply.**

**_Italics ~ Q on speaker._ **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Tanner quickly walked along the corridor heading to M's office. When he got the call from Q about a security breach, he wasted no time in hurrying to headquarters. Stopping outside M's door, he knocked and entered when told. Opening the door his eyes widened at what he was seeing. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that what he was seeing was actually real.

"Please tell me I was not hallucinating and they're actually two of you."

Olivia tried not to let a smile break free when she saw the confused look on his face, as he comically looked back between both her and Barbara.

"No Tanner you are not hallucinating. Barbara meet Tanner my chief of staff, Tanner meet Barbara Head of MI6 from another universe."

Tanner shook Barbara's hand in a daze, before letting go, his mind processing what 'his M' just told him.

"Did you just say another universe? What is going on here? I feel like I've walked into the twilight zone or an episode of Doctor Who."

"You can thank your Q for that Mr Tanner; he somehow managed to make a time jumper that can transport people from other worlds." Barbara told him as if it was a normal occurrence in everyday life.

"I think I need to sit down." Tanner made his way over to one of the seats in front of M's desk trying to wrap his mind round this.

"Maybe we should start from the beginning; hopefully it will make more sense." Olivia told him retaking her seat behind her desk, while Barbara remained where she was.

"From what we know, Q was watching one of those Bond movies we found on a new gadget while spilling coffee over it and this is the result." She waved her hands between herself and Barbara.

"So Q has developed his own parallel universe time jumper, Well, at least it was only another you and not another Bond." He gave a smile before it slowly disappeared when he saw Olivia's face.

"Oh God, now there's two of them, this is all we need one was bad enough Ma'am. Where is he?"

He looked around the office expecting him to pop out of somewhere.

"We both agreed that 007 would help Bond on his latest mission. He is the best this agency has even you can't deny that Mr Tanner." Barbara told him while walking over to M's desk and taking a seat.

"I suppose not, I'm dreading the expenditure report after this Ma'am. They'll both make the government bankrupt."

Olivia let out a sigh, _'they had bloody better not cause any damage than necessary or she will string them both up.' _

"I'm sure that it won't come to that Tanner. Now about the mission, I need you to keep contact with both Bonds at all time. Let me know when they have reached Istanbul and myself and Barbara will take over from there."

"I can see this full scenario being a disaster, you're both Head of MI6 but that doesn't mean you share the same opinions. We can't have you both arguing over an order, if one of you disagrees."

Olivia and Barbara looked at each other, both of them knew Tanner had a point, they couldn't afford for this mission to fail.

"You're right Tanner we can't, which is why I suggest that if we can't make a joint decision between us you can take over."

Olivia looked over to Barbara waiting for her to object. "That's fine by me, we already don't agree on certain matters."

Tanner nodded; he did not see any other way other than what M suggested. "What do we tell the other members of staff? You have a long lost twin?"

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you Tanner. To answer your question, we'll just say Q is designing life model decoys and she and 007 are a prototype." She pointed to Barbara who was fuming called 'she'.

Olivia looked expectantly at him waiting for his response.

Tanner thought the full situation was already crazy, but the idea was plausible, and heck Q has already accidentally built his own parallel jumper device, so this should not be much of a stretch of the imagination.

"Alright, we'll do it your way I just hope your plan works otherwise we will be looking for two new 007's."

"Your optimism is duly noted Mr Tanner, are you always this morbid?"

"It won't fail Tanner." Olivia interjected before Tanner could reply to Barbara's remark.

Tanner merely gave a nod in acknowledgement.

"Right, well that's that matter settled. Ronson is already situated in Istanbul and has been informed. Try to see if you can make contact with him to find his status. Hopefully he will be able to shed more light on the situation."

"This Patrice may not even be in Istanbul by the time Bond and 007 get there."

"There's a chip stored in the hard drive that allows us to track it, and I can assure you he is still in Istanbul. Q managed to obtain CCTV footage and track the flight records."

"Well, it's great to know that top secret information on a hard drive has a tracker! You would not be in this situation if you had kept the hard-drive in headquarters. What the hell was it doing out in public anyway?"

Barbara was curious to know. Her counterpart was the head of MI6 for goodness sake, she should have known better.

"It was at headquarters, from what Q told me it sounds as if we had a mole. They downloaded the information and stole the laptop."

Barbara looked at her in disbelief. "And this is you just finding out about this now?"

"Yes. A member of Q branch was checking the system due to a fault and noticed the files of all undercover agents had been downloaded to one of the laptops. When they went to account for the said laptop, it was missing. Hence, how we are in this situation now."

"First it was your bodyguard and now this? Does the MI6 here just employ anyone without a background check?"

Tanner could feel the tension between the two M's and he did not want to be around the two of them when it escalated into a full blown shouting match. One bad tempered M was enough.

"I'll just go and contact Ronson Ma'am. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Make sure you do."

Tanner rose from his seat and quickly walked towards the door to exit her office.

"Oh, and Tanner?"

Tanner stopped and turned to look at Olivia, whose eyes were still on Barbara.

"Do not alert the minister just yet of recent events. We'll wait until we have more information, before this needs to reach those prigs."

"Yes Ma'am."

Olivia waited until the door closed before she stood up.

"If you are going to be under my building, you will learn to keep that mouth of yours shut. To answer your question, of course we bloody to a background check. I watched as you did one as well with a Miranda Frost. Then we found out she was a double agent as well."

"That was different!" Barbara stood up as well, moving close into her personal space.

Olivia looked to her in disdain "Oh really, how so?"

When no answer was forthcoming, Olivia knew she had her.

"I thought so, there was nothing in her file to suggest otherwise was there? Well the same was for these occasions. So don't you dare sit there and tell me I don't do my job!"

Barbara let out a humourless laugh "I never even said anything about you not doing your job!"

"Not in so many words, but the implication was there, so don't even try to deny it!"

Barbara crossed her arms over her chest, looking into the deep blue eyes that mirrored her own.

"I'm questioning your methods as to how you go about certain matters, and before you start on another rant about me being hypocritical. I can see faults in my own actions by witnessing yours. I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe we should try and get along, after all we are on the same side. Sort of depends on how you look at it."

Olivia knew she was right, but it did not mean she had to like it. She would be keeping an eye on the woman in front of her in case she tried anything.

"Fine, I agree with you on that respect, but I have a feeling this civilised attitude won't last long. We are both too stubborn to admit when we are in the wrong."

Barbara nodded, "True, but that's why we have Bond we just place the blame on him. No one is the wiser."

Olivia gave a hint of a smile "Yes, that is very true; I'm surprised he hasn't said anything yet."

"Mines has, your Bond hasn't from what I've gathered. I wonder why that would be."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Not this again. How many times to I have to say it!? I am not in a relationship with Bond!"

"Have I come at a bad time?"

Olivia quickly turned to the door to see Tanner in the doorway.

"What is it Tanner?"

He gave a small cough to clear his throat.

"We've made contact with Ronson, he's following Patrice as we speak."

"Good. Have we found out who is behind this?"

"Not yet, Ma'am, Q and his personnel are doing everything they can to try and get a lead, but our best bet would be Patrice."

"Tanner you and I both know that Bond bringing in Patrice alive will be slim."

"True Ma'am, but there is a first for everything."

"Have you heard anything from 007 or Bond Mr Tanner?"

"The last I heard Ma… Barbara, they were on the jet heading towards their destination."

Olivia was going to reprimand Tanner for his near slip up, but she let it slide. There was no point starting another argument, it would get them nowhere. She would be glad when this was all over.

The phone in her office started to ring again and she had to suppress a groan from leaving her lips.

"Hello."

"_Ma'am, we've got another situation." _

"What is it this time Q, I'm putting you on speaker."

Tanner and Barbara moved over to Olivia's desk wondering what was happening now.

"_An outside source has managed to hack themselves into our mainframe." _

"How the bloody hell did they get past our firewalls!?"

"_I'm not sure, Ma'am, but whoever it is they know what they're doing." _

"Shut everything down." She looked to her laptop screen and noticed the screen went black.

"_I'm trying, but every time I get near they use a new code to override mine. They appear to be using more than one server, which makes it more difficult to track the right one instead of the decoys." _

Olivia's screen came back to life, the black screen replaced with a series of codes that made no sense to her.

"You had better find a way Q and fast!"

The sound in M's office was their breathing and the sound of Q's quick fingers moving along on his keyboard over the speaker.

"_I've nearly got it." _

"You either have or you haven't!"

Olivia looked to both Tanner and Barbara, who both looked how she felt. There was no doubt in her mind, that whoever was behind this they had a vendetta against MI6 and she will be damned if they get away with it.

Looking back to her screen, she watched as the code suddenly vanished.

"Q did you manage to stop it?"

"_No, I'm still on it." _

Barbara looked to Olivia and saw the confusion on her face. "What is it?"

"What the hell is this!?"

"_It's code Ma'am." _

"Maybe for you, but I know words when I see them."

Tanner and Barbara moved behind Olivia's desk to look at her screen only to see four words appear across it.

"What does 'THINK ON YOUR SINS' mean?" Barbara asked her still looking at the screen as the white writing multiplied until it was covering the monitor.

Olivia ignored her question "How's it coming Q?"

"_Got it!" _

The three of them watched as the writing on the screen disappeared and the original desktop returned.

"Can you track to see where the servers are located?"

"_No, they used more than one server so the code bounced back and forth between each of them. Trying to find a direct location would be impossible." _

"I thought as much. Check the system to make sure no information was stolen. I want you to improve our firewalls; we can't let this happen again."

"_Yes Ma'am." _

"And Q?"

"_Yes?" _

"Good work."

Olivia ended the call; she remembered Bond's words to her earlier that there was something bigger behind all of this. His instincts never seemed to be wrong; which was one of the reasons why he was her best agent.

"You haven't answered my question?"

"It's because I don't have an answer! You of all people should know that we have both given orders that leave the impression that we are heartless bitches. It is part of the job which makes all, the more people wanting to stab us in the back!"

"That may be so, but whoever this is they have not only a vendetta against MI6, but also against you."

Olivia looked towards her as if she had grown a second head. "What gave you that impression!?"

"They already managed to hack themselves into the servers, so why not post the message on every computer. Q never received the message, which means that it was directly aimed at you."

"I have to agree with Barbara Ma'am, they seem to be targeting both MI6 and you, which means that it's someone you know"

"If that is the case Tanner, why are they only acting now!? Why did they not act sooner!?"

He did not have an answer for her. There were more questions than answers; they were in the dark while whoever was behind this were miles in front.

'This has got to be the worst cock ups to ever bloody take place here!' she thought to herself frustrated. If they didn't recover that hard-drive and find out who was behind this, she will no doubt be kissing her job goodbye. There was only one person who she knew that had managed to hack into government systems once before, but it couldn't be him. He would be long dead by now. She banished that thought from her mind, there was no point dwelling on the past, she had to focus on the now.

"Go ahead Ronson."

Olivia looked to Tanner waiting for a report.

"He's followed Patrice to an abandoned building he hasn't left since." He relayed the message to both M's.

"Tell him to stay where he is. He is not to apprehend the target until Bond and 007 arrive to his location. I do not need the death of an agent on top of everything due to foolish heroics!"

Tanner gave a nod to her and dictated her orders to Ronson, he only prayed he would listen.

"Tanner, take Barbara to the main office and get her ready. I have a feeling that this task is going to me more complex than we think. The sooner we are all ready the better."

"What about you?" Barbara glanced at her.

"I'll be joining you in a few moments. I just have to lock these files away." She motioned to the pile of files next to her.

Barbara did not buy that for a second, but she did not question further and followed Tanner form the room.

Olivia waited a few moments before turning to her laptop, typing 'Tiago Rodriquez' into the database; it did not take her long to find the file. She ignored the picture of the man in front of her and quickly scrolled through the pages. Looking at his status, she saw it read 'Deceased.' She let out a sigh of relief that it was not him that was behind all of this.

She was about to close the file when she saw the date she had given him up to the Chinese. Today was the anniversary of that day. She felt a cold chill go through her as if someone walked over her grave. It had to be a coincidence, but the nagging doubt lingered in the back of her mind. If he could hack into servers, he could easily change his file record, which meant that he might not be dead, as she had once thought.

Closing the file, and her laptop, she started to make her way to the main office her mind filled with thoughts of what she had recently discovered. She prayed her thoughts were wrong, if he was alive and behind this mess, their troubles would not end with a recovered hard drive. He would stop at nothing to make sure she and MI6 paid for what she had done to him. He was a ruthless killer. Olivia had a foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach that her days were now numbered.

tbc


End file.
